Solo por ti
by hermis'lu
Summary: dos años despues del endeless waltz,heero ha sido contratado por miliardo para ser el guardaespaldas de relena,lo que parece sencillo al principio,pero que pasara cuando la rutina parece estar acabando con relena? que hara heero? heeroxrelena
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningun fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia, es la primera que publico.**

**bueno espero que anden bien.**

**besoss!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena se inclino sobe la cornisa del edificio de veinte pisos para disfrutar de la sensación de tranquilidad que le daba el aire fresco. El día de hoy había sido bastante estresante y se sentía un poco herida, estaba rodeada de personas que lo único que hacen es lloriquear y quejarse de sus problemas. No es que ella odiara su trabajo, de hecho le encantaba ser vice ministro de relaciones extranjeras y poder ayudar a mantener unidas a las frágiles colonias, que recientemente habían conseguido la tan anhelada paz, pero parecía que era la única que pensaba así, ya que los otros líderes políticos continuamente se quejaban como si fueran niños.

Relena se subió a la cornisa de la ventana y sintió como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, con un poco de vértigo agacha la mirada para mirar hacia la calle, había pocas personas esa noche y la calle se veía un tanto vacía y desolada, justo como se sentía ella en esos momentos.

La pálida luz de la luna le daba al pavimento una ilusión de estar cubierto por arena brillante.

Relena cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, si sólo se tratara de arena y no de un duro cemento… deseaba irse a un lugar lejos de todo el dolor y el estrés de la vida cotidiana.

Si solo pudiera alejarse de heero…., no había ninguna duda que lo había amado con locura, que lo seguía amando con locura, pero ella era una mujer de sangre caliente y no lo iba a esperar para siempre.

Habían pasado dos años desde lo de Marimeia y del intento de esta de seguir los pasos de su padre.

Lo poco que sabia Relena de heero desde ese entonces era que había firmado un contrato para convertirse en un preventer para cuidarla, eso le había dado nuevas esperanzas de que heero regresaría a su lado, sin embargo heero seguía teniendo el mismo hielo exterior por el cual se gano el apodo del soldado perfecto, sus ojos seguían fríos y mirando a un pasado que lo hacía intocable.

Lo que no sabían ni su hermano miliardo ni el propio heero era que ella sabía que heero había sido contratado en secreto para ser su guardaespaldas personal durante estos cinco meses.

"Dios, habían sido sólo cinco meses? Se siente como una eternidad". dijo Relena

ella había esperado que después de tantos meses miliardo le dijera de forma oficial que tenia a heero como guardaespaldas, sin embargo todo era un absoluto secreto, suspiro resignada como podía pedirle a la población mundial y el espacio que confiaran los unos en los otros, si ella no podía confiar ni en su propio hermano?

"Heero... Murmuró: "... siempre voy a ser un símbolo para mantener la paz no es así? Jamás me veras como otra cosa…

Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente ante ese pensamiento, no podía seguir estando tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos, Relena no podía seguir adelante con su vida con heero recordándole constantemente el amor que le profesaba con su sola presencia.

Relena coloca una mano sobre su corazón y dice "cuanto más puedo sobrevivir con toda esta pasión y dolor acumulados? Ella miro a través de la ventana a la calle y se sintió de pronto mucho más tranquila, se sentía en calma, estiro sus brazos al vacio de la noche y una suave ráfaga de viento le removía los cabellos, ella abre sus ojos y se entrega a la serenidad y a la belleza de la noche.

"Es muy bonito aquí, dicho eso vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, tira su cabeza hacia atrás y se deja envolver por la oscuridad de la noche...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningun fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Bueno espero que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Hermis'lu **

De repente, dos brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura y con un fuerte tirón fue alejada de la cornisa, Relena se asusto ante una acción tan repentina y comenzó a luchar temiéndose lo peor. La persona que la sujetaba por detrás parecía no notar los intentos que hacía por morder o patear, Una vez que llegaron al centro de la azotea la persona que la tenia sujeta por la cintura la soltó suavemente y agarrándola de los hombros la hizo darse vuelta lentamente.

Relena largo un suspiro aun más fuerte que los anteriores y se enfrento a los ojos de heero, los cuales la miraban con furia y parecían querer traspasar el centro mismo de su alma. Relena estaba congelada en su sitio presa de la conmoción y de la confusión. «¿Por qué estaba Heero aquí y por qué se veía tan furioso? " Relena estaba intentando pensar en algo que hubiera podido poner a heero tan agresivo, pero no lograba recordar nada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunta después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral. La mirada ardiente de heero le inspiraba algo de temor, nunca había visto tanta intensidad y emoción en los ojos de heero.

Heero noto el temor en los ojos de Relena y dulcifico un poco su mirada, aun así agarro aun mas fuerte a Relena de los hombros.

"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?" Su voz estaba llena de ira.

"que estaba haciendo ?....." Comenzó Relena en un tono confuso. Heero miró sobre su hombro el lugar en donde había estado Relena momentos antes.

Relena giro la cabeza y siguió con su mirada la dirección en la que apuntaba heero.

"Oh..." -Relena respiraba agitada debido a los intentos que había hecho con anterioridad al intentar defenderse de un supuesto opresor- se rió y agitó su cabeza.

"Yo no iba a saltar, acababa de llegar hasta aquí para pensar un poco."

La expresión y el abrazo totalmente sorpresivo que le dio heero le dejo en claro que no le creía.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en la cara de Relena, mientras le devolvía el abrazo a heero.

"Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme." Relena inclina la cabeza pensativamente, "Wow, y yo que pensé que ya deberías saber que vengo cerca de la medianoche a la azotea, como se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas y lo sabes todo de mi".

"Heero soltó un poco a Relena y la miro directo a los ojos, estaba totalmente sorprendido, nunca se imagino que Relena sabia que la estaba protegiendo".

" Así que te he sorprendido una vez más he? Relena sonrió recordando la primera vez que había conseguido sorprender al soldado perfecto.

"Nunca antes te he visto que vengas aquí". Respondió Heero sin negarle que estuviera siendo su guardaespaldas.

Relena se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno créeme que si quisiera suicidarme ya lo hubiese hecho hace bastante tiempo. Si realmente quisiera matarme nadie hubiese podido detenerme ni siquiera tu".

"heero observo los ojos vidriosos de Relena y recordó todas las veces que él se había marchado de su lado y el dolor que le causaba a Relena con sus partidas"

"No debes venir hasta aquí tu sola. Sería muy fácil para alguien secuestrarte o matarte si te expones de esta manera. "Dijo rudamente mientras volvía a abrazarla con fuerza como si temiera que en algún momento pudiera desaparecer".

Relena suspiró cansada mientras se separaba del abrazo de heero, "Heero, no puedo pasar mi vida encerrada ni quiero hacerlo". El hecho de que escape de ti y de mi hermano es que es mi vida. Algún día voy a morir si es mañana o dentro de cien años a partir de ahora. Preferiría una corta vida de placeres simples de una larga vida en la que tenga que esconderme del mundo. "

"¿Qué pasa con la gente, y la paz?" dijo heero tomándola suavemente de las manos.

"Si la paz muere conmigo, entonces nunca hubo una verdadera paz. La paz tiene que estar en

los corazones de todos para que funcione. Eso no debería importar si vivo o muero. "

"Otros no lo ven como lo tu". Heero miraba como en un trance los ojos de Relena pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la tenia agarrada de las manos y en la posición tan cercana en la que estaban la suelta y se pone a mirar alrededor de ellos para comprobar que no había nadie, luego se sentó tirando suavemente de Relena para que se sentara al lado suyo.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio Relena pregunta "qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora heero"

"vigilar todo lo que haces y protegerte si se da el caso, esas son mis órdenes"

Relena se encogió de hombros exasperada. "¿Y ahora qué?" murmuró para sí misma. Ella ya sabía que en cuanto dejara la azotea heero volvería a desaparecer y se limitaría a observarla desde las sombras siguiendo las órdenes de su hermano de cuidarla.

"Bueno, me voy a la cama." Por último, Relena tenía la esperanza de que no la siguiera, que la dejaría irse a su habitación tranquila, Sin embargo, una vez que abrió la puerta de la azotea y descendió al duodécimo piso en el que se encontraba su apartamento se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que heero la seguía.

Relena rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró con Heero deslizándose en silencio detrás de ella. Relena se giro enojada dispuesta a pedirle que se valla, pero en cuanto vio la mirada preocupada de heero olvido completamente su propósito y lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que se quedara a pasar la noche con ella "la puerta de la derecha conduce al living allí encontraras un amplio sofá donde puedes pasar la noche, por cierto si deseo salir del departamento la única salida que tengo es por el living así que puedes estar tranquilo de no decepcionar a mi hermano y a las órdenes que te haya dado, si llego a intentar quitarme la vida nuevamente como según tu supones, la única manera que tengo de hacerlo es la de pasar por enfrente tuyo" dicho esto se da la vuelta dispuesta a irse a su habitación pero heero la toma de la mano la hace girar y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Relena sintió un agradable corriente eléctrica recorrer su columna vertebral cuando heero le dio el beso en la mejilla.

"buenas noches heero"

"buenas noches Relena"

Ya en su habitación Relena no pude evitar pensar "'Yo nunca podre resistirme a ti heero, y eso tú y mi hermano lo saben perfectamente ". Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella con seguridad se inclinó hasta la misma y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo "Tú me estás matando Heero, y soy cada minuto que pasa una amante adicta a esa sensación" luego se rio con una risa baja y bastante irónica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningun fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias anika-san por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**Bueno espero que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Hermis'lu **

Heero se desvistió tranquilamente en su habitación, suspiro cansinamente y se tiro sobre el sofá, descansando la cabeza sobre sus manos las cuales estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar la imagen de Relena en la cornisa del edificio, tratando de alejar la idea de que Relena hubiera intentado suicidarse heero observo la habitación en la que se encontraba. El departamento estaba limpio y distintos objetos de un valor sentimental lo decoraban como por ejemplo unas cuantas fotografías de Relena con su familia y algunos objetos de lujo, heero instantáneamente se fijo en una foto que había arriba de la biblioteca, en esta foto Relena era una niña pequeña que le sonreía a la cámara con ojos ansiosos y brillantes y una sonrisa emocionada.

Heero recogió la foto cuidadosamente, Relena era muy diferente cuando era chica, heero ya no recordaba a aquella Relena que conoció de pequeña, que sonreía con dulzura y que no vivía con preocupaciones de lo que podría pasarle en el futuro, realmente añoraba la sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que solía brindarle Relena en el pasado, que había sucedido con esa niña tierna e inocente que conoció hace algunos años atrás, porque ya no sonríe como antes? Se pregunto heero a sí mismo, cuando fue que a través del tiempo Relena perdió su sonrisa sincera y su brillo en la mirada, cuando fue que dejo de tener esa mirada de felicidad en el rostro? No era justo... ella solo tiene dieciocho años y sus preocupaciones son las de un adulto que habla de presiones y responsabilidades, ya no tiene tiempo ni de sonreír con verdadera alegría, heero dejo la foto arriba de la biblioteca, de donde la había sacado y se pone a inspeccionar con más detenimiento el lugar donde se encuentra. La habitación se parecía al resto de la vivienda, simple pero con el toque de elegancia y refinamiento característico de Relena.

Heero se detiene en su investigación debido a que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente lo saca de su bolsillo y responde rogando de qué Relena no se haya despertado por el sonido.

"¿Sí?"

"¿la encontraste?"

"Sí".

"¿Está bien?"

"Ella está bien. Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche y luego por la mañana hablare contigo con respecto a la manera de proceder en un futuro miliardo".

"Está bien. No dejes que vaya a trabajar mañana".

"¿Es una orden?"

"No, es un favor... Relena es bastante terca y no me hara caso si yo se lo pido"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me hará caso a mi?

"no soy idiota heero, sé que hay algo entre tú y mi hermana, no sé qué y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo, solo sé que si tu le pides que no haga algo ella te escuchara, por eso te lo pido como favor, ¿lo harás?

"bien lo hare".

Dicho eso heero apago su teléfono celular y lo devolvió al bolsillo, mientras pensaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, que esta misión se le estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil: mantener a Relena alejada del trabajo por veinticuatro horas.

Heero dejó la habitación de invitados y se dirigió hasta la puerta de Relena. Él apoyo su oído en contra de ella y trato de escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido interno, al no escuchar ninguno y percatarse que por debajo de la puerta no se vislumbraba ninguna luz prendida que pudiera demostrar que Relena estuviera despierta entro al cuarto y suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida profundamente en medio de su gran cama, se encontraba durmiendo de un lado con su sedoso cabello rubio cayendo a un lado de su rostro y su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño oso de peluche de color marrón que estaba en una de las almohadas, heero se quedo congelado en su lugar y por un momento no pudo despegar los ojos de Relena durmiendo "ella es tan hermosa ....' Después de varios minutos de largo silencio Heero sacudió un poco su cabeza y procedió a su tarea, con pasos lentos, silenciosos y bastante certeros heero se acerco hasta la mesa de noche de Relena, donde esta tenía un despertador eléctrico que brillaba levemente con los números de un color verde brillante rápidamente apago la alarma y dejo el cuarto de Relena sin evitar poder mirarla una última vez, ella dormía pacíficamente sin ninguna preocupación y eso le hizo quererla aun más de lo que ya la quería.

Ya en la habitación donde se estaba quedando programa el reloj en su celular para que suene lo suficientemente temprano para impedir que Relena valla a trabajar, una vez hecho eso se recuesta sobre el sillón y cae profundamente dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias misato san por tu review, me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando la historia porque es la primera que publico, espero que te guste también este capítulo.**

**Bueno espero que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Hermis'lu **

Capitulo 4

Relena bostezo y abrió sus ojos, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se fijo la hora en su reloj de alarma, las 8.45 de la mañana.

Qué extraño habría jurado que puse el maldito despertador ayer a la noche ¿Cómo pude dormir tanto?

Relena se dirigió a toda prisa a su armario y se vistió a toda prisa, se puso un traje azul en un tiempo record y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo rápidamente, pero cuando llego se congelo de la sorpresa.

Sentado en una silla leyendo el diario y tomando un café se encontraba heero.

-"me había olvidado completamente de él".

Entonces Relena lo comprendió todo y con una sonrisa le pregunto a heero.

"¿tú fuiste quien apago mi despertador anoche cierto?"

Heero asintió con un aire distraído y le dijo.

"No me lo digas en ese tono tan acusatorio, tengo órdenes de no dejarte ir a trabajar hoy, he mandado un fax a tu oficina para que tus subalternos se encarguen de todo y que si hay algún mail importante te será inmediatamente retransmitido, aparte hoy no tienes reuniones con nadie, así que tranquilamente puedes quedarte en la casa a descansar".

"Valla… y quien te dio las órdenes de ¿qué hicieras todo eso?"

"Tu hermano, noin, lady une por nombrar a unos pocos"".

"Heero tu y mi hermano no pueden controlar mi vida, así que si no te importa debo irme a trabajar".

Dicho eso Relena se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse pero fue interrumpida por heero quien la tomo suavemente de la mano y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"¿Dónde? al trabajo. Gracias a tu pequeña broma Estoy llegando muy tarde!"

-"he recibido instrucciones de no dejarte acercar al edificio hasta el lunes".  
"sabes heero? No me importan tus ordenes, no me importa lo que te haya dicho mi hermano, y ya que tu solo con tu trabajo al mantenerme encerrada en mi casa deberías entender la importancia de que asista hoy a la oficina".

Heero la sostiene con un poco mas de fuerza y obligándola a que lo mire le dice.

"No estoy haciendo esto solo por mi trabajo, últimamente te ves demasiado agotada y creo que estaría bien que te tomaras el día".

"Heero suéltame ¿crees de verdad que vas a poder mantenerme todo el día en casa?

Relena estaba realmente enojada con toda la situación, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien que heero la tomara en cuenta no solo en el trabajo y se preocupara un poco por ella".

-"de acuerdo Relena hagamos un empate tu no vas a trabajar hoy y yo prometo no trabajar cuidándote, ¿Qué dices?"

Relena tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante ese gesto.

"Bien, bien, no voy a ir a trabajar hoy." Y con un movimiento suave se soltó de heero y suspiro con exasperación.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Descansa un poco." Relena levanto una ceja incrédula.

"Yo no puedo descansar aquí no sabiendo que estarás vigilándome todo el tiempo, necesito un poco de privacidad con el fin de hacer lo que me pides."

"te prometo que ni te acordaras de que estoy aquí, pero no pienso irme si es eso lo que me estas pidiendo".

"de acuerdo heero tu ganas" Relena volvió a su habitación y se puso una ropa mas cómoda, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, luego se puso frente a su ventaba la abrió y respiro el aire frio de la mañana, veía a la gente en la vereda caminar hacia sus trabajos probablemente y fue cuando noto que en la esquina de su ventana se encontraba la escalera de incendios y una sonrisa juguetona se poso en sus labios.

"Es hora de que el Señor Yuy aprenda porque a nadie le gusta ser mi guardaespaldas!"

Relena entro al cuarto de baño y abrió la llave de agua de la bañera dejándola correr y prendió su radio subiéndole el volumen. Se asomo a la puerta del living para ver que estaba haciendo heero y al comprobar que no la estaba vigilando cerró la puerta se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana y de un salto se escapo a la calle por la escalera de incendios. Relena reía con alegría, ya que haciendo caso omiso de la promesa hecha a heero de que se quedaría en su casa se estaba escapando y muy fácilmente!

Heero estaba en el sillón con su computador portátil.

-"valla… fue realmente fácil convencerla, esto es más fácil de lo que yo pensé".

Eso se le hizo extrañamente sospechoso y fue a ver a la habitación de Relena, y sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que Relena se había escapado por la escalera de incendios.

"valla no pensé que te fueras a escapar, esto lo pone más interesante, supongo que entonces yo también puedo romper mi promesa de no cuidarte ya que tú has roto la tuya de no ir a trabajar".


	5. Chapter 5

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el quinto capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a**

**Karla**

**Luma**

**por sus reviews, me alegraron muchísimo y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, la verdad que al ser la primer historia que publico no pensé en tener buenas críticas, pero ustedes chicas me suben el autoestima y me animan a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias por eso!.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que hay un poco mas de Heero y Relena.**

**Bueno espero que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Hermis'lu **

Capitulo 5.

Heero fue corriendo hasta el baño, cerro el agua y muy a pesar de si mismo salió tras Relena por la escalera de incendios, una vez que estuvo seguro de que no lo vería se dispuso a seguirla.

Heero ya había observado la maniobra hecha por Relena en muchas otras oportunidades y se sentía bastante decepcionado porque una cosa era que Relena huyera de sus antiguos e ignorantes guardaespaldas que solo cuidaban la seguridad de la vice ministro por ser un trabajo y no por convicción propia, y otra muy distinta era que Relena huyera de él, eso sí que le dolía.

Luego de un tiempo de estar persiguiéndola heero se dio cuenta de que el lugar a donde se dirigía Relena era su estudio, por lo que opto por tomar un camino más corto e interceptarla en el camino.

"así que todos ustedes creen que pueden decirme que hacer ¿no es así?" Relena ciertamente no tenía planes de trabajo para el día pero tenía, mejor dicho sentía la necesidad de hacerle saber a su hermano y a heero que no podían controlar su vida a su antojo.

Ya a dos cuadras de su destino Relena aminoro el paso, pero en la puerta del enorme edificio, en donde se encontraba ubicada su oficina, estaba heero recostado contra la puerta como si nada, sus ojos claramente le decían que la había estado esperando y que estaba enojado.

Relena se mordió el labio interior en una clara muestra de nerviosismo y fastidio, pero aun así camino hacia adelante con paso decidido y dispuesta a enfrentarse a heero para que la dejara ingresar al edificio.

"¿puedes hacerte a un lado por favor?, tengo que entrar.

"No" dijo heero rotundamente.

"esto es una orden heero, apártate"

"deberías recordar que yo no trabajo para ti Relena" contesto heero con una sonrisa arrogante.

"¿qué tal si me amenazan con hacerme daño y tu única posibilidad es dejarme entrar al edificio?, como mi guardia de seguridad estas obligado a velar por mi seguridad y más si esta implica que entre al edificio".

Heero no se movió ni contesto, pero vio que Relena intentaba tomar la manija de la puerta del edificio para abrirla, rápidamente tiro de la muñeca de Relena y le hizo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

"no hagas esto más duro de lo que ya es Relena, tampoco creas que me agrada estar obligándote a hacer algo que no quieres, pero créeme que es por tu propio bien, y por ese objetivo estoy dispuesto a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin importarme que luego te enojes conmigo, así que cálmate y no hagas esto mas difícil, ¿quieres?

¿Por qué debería hacértelo mas fácil?

Debido a que tengo razón y lo sabes.

Relena dejo escapar un suspiro cansado.

¿algún día dejaran de verme como una niña tonta, caprichosa e irracional? Soy una mujer bastante grande capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de las mismas, he estado haciendo esto desde que tengo quince años, si me permites que te recuerde.

Heero tiro de su muñeca, haciendo que el cuerpo de Relena estuviera aun más cerca del suyo y la rodeo en un suave abrazo.

"sé que no eres una niña caprichosa e irracional, se perfectamente que ya no eres una niña, pero el problema está en que eres demasiado responsable"

"nunca he oído que ser responsable sea malo" contesto Relena separándose un poco de heero pero tomándole suavemente la mano.

En lugar de responder Heero utilizo su brazo libre para atraer a Relena contra su pecho con seguridad y confianza, descansando su mano en la espalda de ella y jugando distraídamente con unos mechones de su cabello.

"puedes ir a cualquier otro sitio que no sea este por tu propia voluntad, o bien te cargo en brazos y por mucho que te moleste te llevo al departamento y te juro Relena que te dejare encerrada en el mismo conmigo dentro hasta el día lunes que debes regresar al trabajo, así que…¿Qué dices?"

"de acuerdo tu ganas no iré a trabajar el día de hoy, espero que estés contento".

"excelente ahora a donde te llevo a tu departamento o ¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar?".

Relena coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de heero y en un abrazo un tanto posesivo suspiro con resignación y solo se limito a decirle.

"tú decides, no me importa más"

"de acuerdo, se dé un lugar por aquí cerca que te encantara" dijo heero en un suave susurro en el odio de Relena".

Acto seguido sonrió con picardía y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Relena cerrara los ojos y se ruborizara, luego rompió el abrazo y mirándola a los ojos tiro suavemente de su mano y se dispuso a llevarla a un lugar donde esperaba que Relena se olvidara por unos instantes de las presiones que llevaba y que sonriera como lo había hecho hace unos momentos atrás cuando la beso en la mejilla.

"realmente se ve adorable cuando sonríe" pensó heero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el sexto capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a**

**Ady**

**Misato San **

**Aridenere**

**Por sus reviews y pido disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero estuve sin internet hasta hoy, espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores.**

**Bueno espero que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Hermis'lu **

Capitulo 6.

Para gran sorpresa de Relena, heero la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta de donde venían.

"heero donde me llevas"

"ya te lo dije, te llevo a un parque para que puedas relajarte y si te estás preguntando el porqué de que te lleve de la mano, es simplemente porque si te suelto no me seguirás e iras a trabajar".

"oh vamos… ya has ganados heero suéltame prometo seguirte, no voy a escaparme" para sorpresa de Relena heero comenzó a reírse.

"que es tan gracioso, ¿si puedo preguntar?

"es que eso mismo dijiste en el departamento"

"disculpa heero pero creo que no te sigo"

Heero se dio la vuelta para sonreírla con ternura y explicarle

"en el departamento a la mañana prometiste que no irías a trabajar, que no te escaparías y sin embargo mírate ahora peleando conmigo por haberte retenido en el camino al trabajo"

"de acuerdo tienes razón, lo siento, les digo a ti y a mi hermano que confíen en mi cuando yo no hago nada para ganarme su confianza desafiándolos constantemente, lo siento".

Heero la tomo de la barbilla con ternura y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos le dijo.

"Relena yo confió en ti ciegamente, lo único que te pido es que confíes un poco más en mi y en los criterios de tu hermano con respecto a tu salud, mira ya hemos llegado"

Heero la soltó de la mano y Relena pudo apreciar un hermoso parque lleno de arboles, plantas, flores y hasta un lago artificial en el que había unos patos y otros animales salvajes.

Heero la llevó a través de las interminables líneas de sauces dispersos y robles. Para finalmente llevarla fuera de la ruta normal transitada por las personas hacia un pequeño claro que se abría mostrando un pequeño jardín lleno de flores en donde el sol brillaba haciendo que las flores parecieran aun más hermosas de lo que ya eran.

Este detalle tenia a Relena sin palabras.

"Heero Oh, es hermoso." Relena respiraba mirando el maravilloso paisaje.

"¿cómo supiste de este lugar?

"lo encontré un día mientras paseaba e inmediatamente me acorde de ti, se cuanto te gustan este tipo de cosas"

"valla… nunca pensé que me conocieras tan bien, de ves de ser el único que se toma esas molestias por mí, muchas gracias en serio el lugar es bellísimo"

"bueno no en vano te he estado observando todos estos meses y créeme que no son molestias, son detalles. prefiero seguir siendo el único que se tome estos detalles contigo, no me gustaría que otra persona lo hiciera"

Relena se quedo pensando en lo que dijo heero "créeme no me gustaría que otra persona se tome estos detalles" quería decir eso que la quería, que no la veía solo como parte de su trabajo de guardaespaldas? A la mente de Relena llegaban las imágenes de la noche anterior en que heero realmente se veía preocupado cuando creyó que ella se tiraría por la cornisa, repentinamente Relena se sintió cansada no le gustaba hacerse ilusiones tal vez heero si se preocupo, pero solo porque si a ella le pasaba algo, quería decir que no había cumplido correctamente con su trabajo, este pensamiento le causo un gran dolor en su pecho.

"Relena?" Relena abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar el tono preocupado de heero.

"Hmmm?" Relena fijo la vista en heero y se dio cuenta de que estaba como perdido, con la vista en blanco, estaba pensativo, triste, pero a la vez había una emoción que Relena no supo distinguir.

"¿en qué piensas Heero?"

Heero abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de un trueno distante. Sorprendida, Relena miró en el cielo al igual que Heero y se dieron cuenta de que pronto comenzaría a llover.

"Relena mejor vamos volviendo, no quiero que nos encuentre la tormenta, podremos volver cuando quieras si eso te hace feliz"

"si muchas gracias por todo heero"

Y dicho esto lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos, de regreso a su departamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el séptimo capítulo de la historia, ya nos estamos acercando al final como mucho le quedan dos capítulos, espero que les guste.**

**También pido mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, casi un mes, sucede que en la facultad me estaban tomando parciales y sinceramente no tenía tiempo de nada.**

**Este capítulo tiene algunas partes de canciones, las cuales pertenecen a león Gieco, las canciones por si alguien las desea son "de amor y soledad" "sobreviviendo" y "en el país de la libertad"**

**Gracias a**

**Misato San **

**Fblaz**

**Aridenere**

**Y a todos aquellos que agregaron la historia a favoritos o le han puesto alerta, y también a aquellos que leen y no dejan reviews.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores.**

**Bueno espero que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Hermis'lu **

Capitulo 6.

El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y un rayo anunciaba que la lluvia vendría pronto.

"Relena será mejor que nos apresuremos" Relena asintió de mala gana y trato de memorizar la ruta que había que tomar para ir al parque, para cuando decidiera volver en alguna de sus excursiones.

A mitad de camino hacia el departamento comenzó a llover, en un comienzo era una leve llovizna, pero a los pocos instantes se convirtió en una verdadera tormenta provocando que tanto heero como Relena llegaran empapados al departamento.

"Vuelvo en un momento." Dijo Heero abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- "Heero, no puedes ir por ahí, mira como está lloviendo afuera"

Heero simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
- "Voy a estar bien. No vayas a ninguna parte". Dijo con énfasis antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Relena entró en su habitación a cambiarse, su radio estaba prendida todavía.

Sin embargo no la apago y se dispuso a escuchar de la música mezclada con el constante ritmo de la lluvia.

Relena se quito la ropa húmeda por algo seco, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a secarse el cabello con una toalla cuando de la nada surgió heero, por la mirada que puso Relena.

Heero se dio cuenta de que no lo había escuchado llegar y solo le sonrió.

Relena frunció las cejas en un claro signo de desconcierto, la sonrisa de heero le indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

"¿en que piensas heero?, nunca se bien en que es lo que piensas y te ves especialmente preocupado el día de hoy.

Heero bajo la mirada, odiaba preocuparla, pero no podía decirle que ella estaba en sus pensamientos la gran mayoría del tiempo, arruinaría todo.

Relena se levanto de la cama y tomando a heero de la mano lo obligo a que la mirara a los ojos.

Una nueva canción en la radio comenzó a sonar, suave y reflexiva:

~....Mi corazón no puede callar la verdad

....Mi corazón vive y muere de amor y soledad~

el portátil de heero comenzó a sonar, heero se soltó del agarre de Relena y se dirigió a la mesa de café, probablemente el mensaje que había recibido era uno de los preventer diciéndole que tenía alguna misión nueva o necesitaban información sobre alguien o había una problema con las colonias, fuere lo que fuere el mensaje la cara de heero no auguraba nada bueno, seguramente debía marcharse y no lo volvería a ver por quien sabe cuántos días o incluso meses, después de todo el era un soldado, un soldado en época de paz donde no había guerras, pero un soldado al fin y al cabo, el solo sabía de muerte y destrucción.

"¿te irás heero? La mirada de Relena estaba marcada por la desesperación y el dolor, heero lo noto y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, dio un suspiro cansado y dejando el móvil sobre la mesa le pregunto a Relena.

¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo si me quedo cierto?

Me preguntaron cómo vivía, me preguntaron

'Sobreviviendo' dije, 'sobreviviendo'.

Tengo un poema escrito más de mil veces,

En él repito siempre que mientras alguien

Proponga muerte sobre esta tierra

Y se fabriquen armas para la guerra,

Yo pisaré estos campos sobreviviendo.

Todos frente al peligro, sobreviviendo,

Tristes y errantes hombres, sobreviviendo

"lo tengo en claro desde aquel día en que te creí muerto en la playa, estoy dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de esto, no me importa nada, si tú te quedas a mi lado, pero no me pidas que espere si te vas heero, porque ya me he cansado de esperarte, quédate y busquemos juntos algo de paz o vete a seguir con las misiones y olvídate de mi porque yo ya no quiero seguir sufriendo y preocupándome si estarás bien o peor aun… desesperada por no saber nada de ti y pensar que tal vez te haya podido pasar algo o que estés muerto" en este último punto la voz de Relena se quebró y un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ella sabía que todo era muy lindo para ser verdad que heero al final terminaría yéndose como lo hacía siempre, la culpa era suya por ilusionarse, lo sabía, pero lo que jamás se pudo imaginar era que heero al escuchar lo último que dijo la abrazaría.

"perdóname Relena"

Búsquenme donde se detiene el viento

Donde haya paz o no exista el tiempo,

Búsquenme, me encontrarán

En el país de la libertad


	8. Chapter 8

**Gundam Wing no me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestado a los personajes sin ningún fin de lucro con la idea de divertirme y relajarme.**

**Acá les dejo el octavo y último capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste.**

**Lamento enormemente la demora, y sé que no tengo perdón, pero bueno aquí les dejo ya el final.**

Capitulo 8

Relena lo miro seriamente a los ojos, intentando describir que era lo que estos intentaban decirle, pero heero parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque algo le decía que su mirada por mas inescrutable que estuviera le pedían algo, pero ¿qué?

- ¿Qué sigue ahora heero? Esa fue la pregunta que el tanto temía escuchar, su vida estaba partida en dos, por un lado deseaba quedarse con Relena, conocer la felicidad, aquella que le fue negada por tanto tiempo y por otro lado estaba la cuestión de que él era un soldado, un soldado en época de paz, si, pero un soldado nunca deja de ser un soldado, debía luchar por mantener la paz, aquella que tanto le costó conseguir, aquella paz por la que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, incluso su misma vida. Pero ahora que la paz ya estaba establecida ¿Qué tenía el por hacer?

Relena sonrió sabiendo lo que heero estaba pensando, aunque temblaba debido a la incertidumbre de no saber la respuesta que él le daría.

Se sentía como si un agujero le estuviera quemando el alma. Sin embargo, ella sonrió y se mantuvo a su lado para que se le pasara el miedo, el dolor en su pecho, provocado por la necesidad urgente de una respuesta, era demasiado exigente como para que lo siguiera ignorando por mucho más tiempo. De alguna manera, ella sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Heero dio un paso adelante, soltando de a poco la mano de Relena que hasta hace momentos atrás la tenía entrelazada entre las suyas, hasta que estuvieron a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia de las de ella.

"Relena no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que me estas pidiendo."

"Ya te he dicho que se perfectamente lo que hago Heero, ya no soy una niña, no soy aquella niña insegura que conociste en la playa hace años atrás, he crecido, y soy perfectamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las posibles consecuencias".

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labio de heero, levantó una mano y acarició la suave mejilla de Relena, ya era tarde para retractarse la sonrisa y la mirada de esperanza que le dio Relena rompió con todas las barreras que se había auto impuesto, no podía dejarla sola, ya no.

Solo basto la sonrisa que heero le dio para que Relena comprendiera que por fin iba a quedarse con ella, que ya no habría más partidas y esperas desesperadas, ahora él estaría con ella y juntos afrontarían las consecuencias de sus actos, no le importaba lo que le gente dijera, no le importaba que ella fuera una pacifista y él un guerrillero, ya no importaba nada, lo amaba, el la amaba y nada podría hacerla más feliz, al diablo con los demás pensó Relena mientras veía en los ojos de heero el anhelo de besarla, contenido por tanto tiempo.

Relena Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturo los labios de heero en un tierno beso, exploratorio al principio, luego lo fueron profundizando hasta terminar en un beso apasionado, deseado por mucho tiempo.  
Ese beso fue lo que hizo caer todas las barreras de heero, por primera vez no iba en contra de sus emociones, ya no podía resistir su propia necesidad de ella.

Él envuelve su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura estrecha, como si ella fuera a desaparecer, Relena a su vez entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole a entender que no se va a ir, que se va a quedar con él, a pesar de todo y de todos.

Afuera un rayo cae fuertemente provocando un gran estruendo que hace que el beso se termine, heero la mira embelesado, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dice aquellas dos palabras que Relena por tanto tiempo quizo escuchar, no lo puede creer, es como un sueño, pero uno hecho realidad.

Heero… ¿te quedaras a mi lado, dejaras de luchar para quedarte conmigo?

Si, por todo el tiempo que desees mi presencia a tu lado yo estaré allí para ti.

Y ¿si te deseo conmigo para toda la vida?

Heero sonríe y la abraza para luego darle un casto beso en los labios.

Si me deseas para toda la vida, entonces me quedare a tu lado para toda la vida Relena, me quedare por siempre a tu lado, solo por ti, te amo.

.  
Notas de la Autora:

**Bueno llegamos al esperado final, que les pareció, era lo que esperaban o se habían imaginado otra cosa, muchos pensaron que haría que heero se vaya, pero no señores! No soy tan cruel jaja, amo los finales felices, asi que espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Nos estaremos viendo próximamente, tengo otra historia de gundam wing en mente y tengo planeada subirla a la pagina.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron desde el comienzo, y a los que se fueron sumando después, considero que por ser la primera vez que subo algo no me fue tan mal y todo se los debo a ustedes.**

**Les deseo la mayor felicidad posible, que anden bien.**

**Besos, suerte y cuídense mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto, gracias nuevamente por seguir la historia hasta el final.**

**Besoss!!**

**Hermis'lu **


End file.
